


Nutty: Drunk in Love

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, RivaMika Week, Semi-Violence, Smut, because thats just what happened, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa drinks a little too much one night and gets it in her head that her boss is an evil jerk. She heads to his apartment fully intent on beating him when things change and get a little more heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutty: Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day five, done! Woohoo minna! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Mikasa thought that tonight she was maybe going to have some wine to stave off some of her stress but nope, that was not how it went. Without realizing it she had drank her way through half a bottle of vodka and a whole bunch of cranberry juice and found herself sprawled on her couch, her head pounding. She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling.

Her boss popped up in her mind, his short but built body irritating. She bit her bottom lip, frustrated about how good he was but how irksome she found him. He had called her a lot of things, like stubborn and inexperienced, and all of those came back to her, making her mad as she sat there. She began to feel her muscles tense up, aching to move, to go into action. In her state just about anything would be better than sitting there angry.

A single idea popped into her head and it had been so perfect to her she couldn’t stop herself. She swung her legs off her couch, tipping the half empty bottle of alcohol over. The contents spilled onto the floor but she was already up and moving to her door. She threw on her shoes and didn’t even grab a coat as she exited her apartment building.

She knew exactly where he lived. She had used his address multiple times in her line of work to send him important documents or locate him to make sure he was doing what he needed to- although she hardly ever had to do that in the first place. She got out of her apartment and hauled herself down the streets. The wind blew between the buildings and whipped past her, making her shiver, her hair blowing in her eyes. It brought the familiar sweet scent of roasted peanuts to her nose, something she always loved to get on her walks back to her apartment. But right now there was no time to stop. She took her red suit jacket and pulled it harder around her body to protect her from the invading cold, her heels clicking against the ground as she stomped her way to his address.

She reached his apartment and didn’t even have to buzz herself up. Levi liked to disappear on occasions so she got a key from Erwin whenever she needed to hunt his ass down. She used it now, shoving it into the apartment building front door and turning it with too much force. She threw open the door and it slammed the wall as she stepped in, heading right to the elevator. While she waited for it she tapped her shoes against the tiled floors, the sound echoing off the walls.

This man had been riding her about her wasted potential for far too long. He liked to be in control of every little thing, not to mention he practically almost hung Eren for something he had done one time, and while stupid she had been horrified, wanting to punch Levi in the face. She had actually wanted to punch him in the face many times. That shorty had gotten on her last nerve. He always complained to her about something and she took it, working harder and harder as a result.

The elevator opened and she hopped aboard, practically steaming at this point. Levi had another thing coming tonight. She wasn’t just going to take it this time. She was going to walk in there and give him a piece of her mind the way she always pictured. Her skin was riddled with goosebumps from the biting cold of outside that seemed to seep into her bones and make her freezing. Yet with in her was a fire waiting to be expelled and she was hell-bent of releasing it on Levi.

When the door to the elevator opened for the final time she shot out of it and straight down the hallway right to his door. Her fist rapped hard against it, pounding and demanding to be heard. When the door swung open and Levi stood there confused, his thin, intense eyebrow raised, she pounced.

She stepped into his apartment and kicked the door closed, grabbing him by the collar. Levi, who was at first stunned, got the feeling that something was wrong here and moved to grab her hands, holding her wrists so she couldn’t exactly move the way she wanted to.

“Ackerman, what exactly- unph!” She shoved him into the wall behind him, pushing in close. She didn’t waste any time. She swung her legs underneath him and he lost his footing, his knees buckling underneath him. His hold on her only made things worse because when he fell she fell with him. They went crashing on the floor.

“Mikasa!” Levi said sharply. Mikasa froze for just a fraction of a moment and Levi was already moving to get the upper hand. He took her by her hands and shoved her away. She wobbled back and he pushed her down on her back, his knees on her stomach holding her down. She brought her hands up to attack him again but he was too fast, like lightning, and caught both her fists, pinning them at her sides. She knew she was caught so she stopped moving, instead opting to pant beneath him.

Levi looked at her like she was an untamed animal. “What do you think you are doing?” He asked sternly, demanding her to answer him. She puffed out her cheeks, not answering him. Levi sighed, frustrated. She felt him slacken his hold on her wrist and knew it was a matter of time before he released her.

“It is late at night and you are not acting like yourself. So let me guess. Are you drunk?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She still didn’t answer, choosing to be stubborn. Levi rolled his eyes and leaned down, shifting his weight so that it was more evenly distributed but not painful on her torso. He sniffed the air close to her face and Mikasa couldn’t help but look down at his lips, pink and oh so close. Wait. Wait just a second.

Once again she was acting even before she thought about it, pushing herself forward off the floor. Her lips collided with Levi’s, not a hard thing to achieve since he had been close to her anyway determining if she had alcohol in her system. Her lips were clumsy as she slanted them onto his and he must have been stunned because he didn’t make a single move. Then she had him.

She shoved her hands down, ripping them from his grasp and taking his shoulders. He scrambled to try and straddle her, their lips popping off each other’s in the scramble. Mikasa bucked her hips up and Levi groaned, wincing and making a sound she was unfamiliar with but liked. She really liked it. He slid to the side and she took his hands now. Levi was trying to kick himself off the floor but she held him there and pushed him harder down so that he fell on his side. She threw her legs over his hips and slid onto him now, pinning him down in the struggle by straddling him. Levi had enough strength to move his arms even when she held his hands, going to grip her thighs and try to shove her off him. She didn’t budge, instead taking his hands and pushing them to his chest. Then she did the last thing she thought she would do.

Mikasa leaned down as fast as a snake and kissed Levi hard on the lips, capturing his in her mouth. Levi struggled at first, trying to break free but he relaxed finally, seeming to melt there, to give into her. He slanted his lips across hers and kissed her just as passionately as she seemed to. Mikasa sighed, her breaths racing as they continued like this and her body started grinding into Levi on the floor. Levi growled beneath her.

Mikasa didn’t realize it but she loosened her hold on Levi. He brought his hands up and wrapped then around her back, moaning and bringing her closer. A shudder went down her back at the sounds he made, her body reacting. She felt a pulsating between her legs and something hard pressing up against her sex. Levi was getting hard. She was able to turn him on like this.

Mikasa opened her mouth to lick Levi’s bottom lip, feeling how soft it was on her tongue. He opened his mouth in return, nipping at her lip before her tongue darted forward and their tongues clashed, rolling around each other. Levi’s hands went to the front of her and were trying to pull her jacket off. She let him, still grinding on top of him like that. She worked her hands to his shirt, which had been a simple button down, and started tearing through them to release his heated skin for her to feel against her palms. Levi moved his mouth, his tongue licking the roof of her mouth and causing her to breathe into his. He leaned his head back and started kissing down her neck, sucking the skin there and leaving red marks in their wake. Mikasa keened, tilting her head to give him a better angle.

“Huh, Levi.” She sighed, turning her head to look at him, desire in her eyes. She let her hands explore his chest, rolling over his abs and the firm muscles of his pecs before dipping down to his pants, unbuttoning them. Levi looked up at her, a dark look in his eyes. He wanted this as much as she did right now.

Mikasa was in control here. Levi pulled at the hem of her shirt, wanting her to move her hands up. She did that and more, taking it from his hands and taking it off herself. The black pencil skirt she had worn here was already hiked up, leaving the only barrier between them being Levi’s pants and boxers and her thin panties which were probably soaked by now.

Levi brought his hands up to roam over the muscles of her abdominals and she closed her eyes to the sensation. She dipped down to kiss him again, they lips pressing into each other. She started pulling Levi’s pants down so that they could be kicked away. Levi’s hands cupped around her breasts, squeezing a handful of them. Mikasa bucked down into him and he moaned again. His hands moved to snake behind her as he undid her bra and took it off her, leaving her exposed and bare in front of her. She felt just a little self-conscious but she wanted this. God, did she want this.

Levi kissed her harder, sucking her bottom lip while his tongue roved over it soon after. He began frantically trying to kick off his pants to get his legs and body free. His erection pressed right up against her now and she keened, their lips popping off each other’s again. Levi took this as a chance to crane his neck and kiss her chest, moving his lips to her pink nipple. His lips came over it, taking it in his mouth and sucking, his tongue rolling around it. Mikasa moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Her hands went back down to his lower body and dipped into his boxers while he moved his attention to her other nipple, sucking on it and then biting it. This felt so fucking good, she couldn’t believe it.

“Levi!” She cried out, her voice airy. Her hand found exactly what it was looking for, something hot and hard just beneath her crotch. She grabbed the base of him and gave him a squeeze, moving her hand up and down the base of him. He unlatched himself from her breast and his head fell back to the floor as she pumped him. Levi’s eyes became lidded from the intense feelings, his breath coming faster.

“Mikasa,” he said in a deep tone, his hands tightening on her waist. She knew she was doing something right by the way he sounded. She did it again and again but she was getting needy herself.

“I need you, god, I need you,” She begged. Levi nodded his head, knowing exactly what she meant. He needed her too. He hiked her skirt up more so that it was on her waist and pulled at her panties. Mikasa had to stand up to take them off, leaving Levi there for a moment.

“There’s a condom in my jeans.” He said quickly before she came back on top of him. Oh, right. They needed that. She crawled over to it, her ass bare for Levi’s viewing. His cock twitched as he watched her like that. Mikasa searched through the pockets and found it, not even asking why he had one of these on hand. She went back to Levi and straddled him, liking this position. For a second it looked like he was going to protest it but she rose a finger to his lips.

“Shhh…” She whispered as she unwrapped the condom. She went down to Levi and pulled his boxers down, his cock springing free. She wanted all of him to fill her. She looked into his eyes as she took the condom and rolled it onto his length. He moved to kiss her but she backed up, a naughty smirk on her lips. “Uh-uh.” She shook her head. Levi went back down. She would only do things on her terms.

Mikasa positioned herself above him, lining herself with his cock. Then she started lowering himself on him, closing her eyes tight as she felt him slide inside her. “Ha!” She cried out when she finally took all of him in. Levi inhaled sharply and let it all go, his hands on her back, holding her just like that on him. He didn’t dare move for fear that she would wind up not moving that much longer.

Mikasa opened her eyes to look at Levi’s facial expression, that dark look in his eyes spurring her to continue. She pulled herself up and back down on him, mewling at the feeling of him inside her again, her walls clenching around him. Levi let out a groan, biting his bottom lip. Mikasa did it over and over again, going a little faster when she got comfortable. Her breasts bounced up and down as she moved on him. Levi cupped one of them, rubbing his thumb on the nipple and feeling how soft it was, how soft the skin was there. She felt so amazing, so fucking good.

“You feel… so good.” She rasped out between sharp exhales as she fucked him. Levi only moaned, not speaking, but she knew that he liked this too, that he wanted this too. Levi’s hips bucked up into her when she slid down his length and she cried out again, her voice high pitched and delicious. His nails scraped down her back, beckoning her to him as she moved faster on him, coming down hard and making his toes curl.

Mikasa let Levi pull her to him and they kissed furiously, his lips ravishing hers. He bucked into her harder and she kept moaning.

“Levi, huh!” She keened. Their bodies slapped together in the room, their sweat mixing and creating a musk that was purely their own. Levi ran his hands through her hair, gripping it in his fingers. She held onto his shoulders as she came down over him again. A pooling feeling started at the base of her stomach and she knew she was close.

“Hah, hah, Levi, I’m gonna…!” She couldn’t finish the rest of her sentence. He pulled her so that their lips clashed together again. He thrusted into her harder, knowing she was close. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body firing off with so many emotions. Then she went over the edge, her body rocking as she shuddered against him, her walls clenching around him as she came screaming Levi’s name.

Levi thrusted into her through the orgasm and he reached his limit, coming inside of her soon after. She collapsed onto him breathing heavily, their chests heaving together, their breaths hot on their skin. Levi ran his hand more gently over her hair as they calmed down together. Eventually she shifted to look at him, kissing his jaw softly before pressing those kisses to his lips.

“I’m sorry I attacked you.” She looked down. Levi moved his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him.

“I don’t know why you did but it’s ok.” He told her, searching her eyes. She felt so vulnerable like this, like he could see every part of her and it was scary but amazing at the same time. She kissed him one last time on his lips, letting him know that she appreciated everything, all of it, all of this.

Levi wrapped his arms around her and held her close, listening to her breaths. When he heard her breaths slow and knew she was sleeping he pulled out of her and moved himself to pick her up bridal style, which was a little difficult. He brought her to his room where he laid her down on the bed and wrapped the blanket over her. He took himself to the bathroom, disposing the condom and cleaning himself up before returning to his room to slip in the bed beside her. He didn’t know exactly what had caused all this but he couldn’t just leave her so he laid there, leaving some distance between the two in case she freaked out the next morning.

Would she remember what had happened in the golden dawn of morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I am starting to burn myself out here but I will still continue writing! Rivamika is just too good for me not to. I love it too much! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, or didn't like it, I'd love to hear from you so comments are welcome!


End file.
